


I Loved You And You Left

by riversong_sam



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:31:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samRequest: Anonymous said:Chuck x reader, he and Reader were best friends before he went M.I.A and Reader is helping Winchester's with Amara when Chuck comes back she starts to yell at him and then the brother tells her that he God and Reader starts to laughing at them. ThanksWord Count:Parings: Chuck x ReaderWarnings: AngstA/N: I hope you enjoy this! Feedback is greatly appreciated.





	I Loved You And You Left

Walking into the library because Sam had come by your room and asked you to come out to meet someone your eyes land on Chuck. He had been your best-friend before he just up and disappeared.  
“YOU SON OF A BITCH!” you screech at him. He looked just as shocked to see you as you did him.  
“(Y/N) calm down.” Sam tells you  
“CALM DOWN! DON’T YOU DARE TELL ME TO CALM DOWN!” you snarl at him and walk over to Chuck slapping him, making the brothers wince.   
Lightly rubbing his cheek Chuck stares at you.  
“(Y/N/N)” he begins  
“OH NO! Don’t you dare (Y/N/N) me. You don’t get to talk. You left me! You not me. You.” Every word you poke his chest and stare at him menacingly.  
Dean pulls you away before you hit him again.  
“(Y/N) he’s not who you think he is.”   
“So he’s not a writer who I lived with and took care of? He wasn’t my best-friend?” you sass  
“No (Y/N) he’s the big man upstairs.”  
“You mean..”  
Both boys and Chuck nod. You look between them and laugh. This carries on for several minutes until tears are streaming down your face.  
“You are funny.”  
“(Y/N) the Winchesters are completely serious.”   
“Well good for you. Just because you’re all powerful you think you can disappear willy-nilly.” You begin walking away only for him to grab your arm.   
“(Y/N) Please allow me to explain. I had to leave to protect you.”   
“PROTECT ME!” you screech “I LOVED YOU! I loved you and you left me. No explanation whatsoever. You disappeared I searched for months!” your voice wavered as you rip your arm away and retreat to the safety of your room.   
Seeing him again brought up all those old feelings of abandonment. He was your whole world, had been at least. You had told him things you’d never tell another soul. He had listened and never judged and helped you though things. He in return confided in you as much as you did him. You cooked and cleaned and edited his writings. Took care of him when he was sick or hungover. You had loved him with your entire being and the one thing he knew you were afraid of he did to you.  
You didn’t realize you were crying until you felt hands on your face brushing away your tears. Blinking you look up only to flinch away when you see Chuck.  
“(Y/N) please.”  
“No leave me alone you’re really good at that.” You spit out.  
He flinches he knows about your abandonment issues. He also knew you had every right to be to be as angry as you were with him for leaving how he did. He truly felt awful, he had always known of your feelings for him, feelings he whole heartily return. The problem was he screwed this up and had no idea how to fix it.  
“(Y/N) please hear me out. If you don’t like what I have to say then I’ll leave and won’t bother you anymore.”  
You watch him from your spot on your bed where you’re curled up and nod permitting him to speak.  
“(Y/N) I’m a poor excuse for a friend. I knew of your past yet I left the way I did. No amount of apologizing on my part will ever make-up for it. I don’t expect you to forgive me, to ever trust me how you did before. I’m very, very sorry for what I did. I left because I was afraid to love you. I was afraid that you would end up hurt because of me and I was not wrong. My sister will use you against me. I beg of you to stop helping them, stop helping to defeat Amara. I can’t lose you.”   
“You already lost me Chuck”  
He sighs this was going to be more difficult than he thought. He wanted you safe, with him. He wanted you back. He also wanted to win you back without manipulating you with his powers.  
**  
Over the next week you spent most of your time avoiding Chuck, while he spent most of his bringing you flowers candies things you liked. As hard as you tried you couldn’t help but still have feelings for him.


End file.
